songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
History of Our East Asia Song Contest
History of O(S)EASC In the it was originated the Our Southeast Asia Song Contest in Manila with their 6 Countries were made in Debut for the 1st contest in Manila. therefore there have six Southeast Asia Nation were participate there have , , , , , and . Therefore the first contest in Pasay City (Metro Manila) at SM Mall of Asia Arena were the contest starts on the 8th of March 2018. After the contest there have the Six Delegations from the Southeast Asian Countries to send their votes while of the total of 54 Points it was were that the country wins at first time of the selected song "Xin Anh Dung" by Dong Nhi then will be take for the 2nd Edition from the winner of OSEASC 1 there have the runner up is were the artist name is The Sam Willows of their song "All Time High" Despite to going to Ho Chi Minh City in for the 2nd Edition of Our Southeast Asia Song Contest while all countries from the 1st Edition therefore there have another country has been debuting it was with the song of "Little Butterflies" by Ah Moon that she will participate as . When the contest has been started in seven countries are participate at the hosting venue "Hoa Binh Theater" in Ho Chi Minh City in while seven country were have been performed by draws then after the voting the highest points with 63 points it was then later are cannot to host because there have already to expanding of the country from Our Southeast Asia Song Contest to Our East Asia Song Contest to invite all the countries from the regions of South Asia except because it was the Arabic so doesn't not to participate. With East Asia including and Oceania. In the third edition they have countries made it debut it was , , , , , , and that will be host but its not the 1st its now the 3rd Edition of Our East Asia Song Contest will be held in Seoul while there have already to withdrawal it was , , , , and after the delegation left in the following to move another country. This is the third edition of OEASC in Seoul were have already 9 countries but were deserve was 10 countries since if are gone in the contest for lack of time so he decide to quit the contest as HoD. Mamamoo is a girls group from that could made in performance in the 3rd edition of Our East Asia Song Contest in Seoul. Then Mamamoo selected their song is "Starry Night" they win at the contest but the Delegation are gonely wrong from the were selected their song "Love Fades" by Hazel Faith has been already to disqualify when if deserved to getting tie with 67 Points later are announced to win from the disqualification for not voting in one edition then receive the 1 edition ban for next edition again in follow by the singer name is Yoyo Honey Singh and Jasmine Sandlas from with their song "Devil-Yaar Naa Miley". In Busan will be took ahead for the 4th edition of Our East Asia Song Contest but the participants are reduced to 8 from the withdrawal of for one edition since the HoD are leaved to the contest. As the same participants joins for another edition when HoD are banned then settled by the new one.Category:Topic Category:Topics in OEASC Category:Topics in OSEASC Category:Our East Asia Song Contest Category:OEASC Info Category:History Category:Contest Info